The Morning of a Hundred Kisses
by Karren
Summary: With the help of a sprig of Greenery a lot of kissing is going on in RangeMan... LOL enjoy


Stephanie parked her newest P.O.S. Car in her RangeMan parking space. Stepping out she swung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and bumped the door closed with her hip. Satisfied, she walked over to the elevator and punched the up arrow. Stepping into the car she leaned back on the far wall and watched the door slip closed, carrying her to the fifth floor command center.

Not having her morning coffee yet, Steph stepped off the elevator and instead of turning left like she normally did which took her by the monitor bank and Rangers office she instead turned right setting her sights on the community kitchen praying that some Merry Man had made coffee. Walking in she stopped, smiled, and inhaled the heavenly fresh brewed aroma.

"Oh thank you God" She said sliding herself up to the counter where the coffee pot sat

Stephanie took the handle of the cupboard into her hands and yanked it open. She pulled out a black RangeMan mug and filled it with the hot bitter liquid, taking the milk out of the glass front fridge; she added some to her coffee.

"Morning Miss Plum" she heard as she savored the forest sip of the wonderful smelling drink

"Oh hey Binkie, please after all these years call me Stephanie" she told him seeing he was carrying a ton of folders in his arms

"Can I help you there?" she asked motioning to the files

"Sure, I'm playing mailman and delivering today's files to the men" he told her

"Well just give me the ones that will go on this side of the cubbies and ill deliver them as I go to my desk" she told him

"Thank you Miss… Stephanie" he said handing her about 15 folders

As they came to the door of the kitchen Binkie stopped and leaned over and kissed Stephanie on the cheek. Shocked Steph turned and looked at him, but all he did was point up. Stephanie followed his finger and saw a small green sprig with white berries nailed to the door frame.

"Mistletoe" he said and blushed

"I see, wonder who did that.. Lester" she said under her breath

When the pair walked out Binkie and Steph parted ways. One went one way and Steph the other. She looked down at the files in her hands and saw they were pretty much in order as to the cubbies she would pass. When she looked up she saw that each cubby had the same greenery pinned to their cubby doors and each RangeMan was standing by it smiling.

"Oh Boy" she said as she slowly walked towards the first RangeMan

"Hey Steph" Cal said his eyes jumping

"Hey Cal. Here is your file for this morning" she said before he came and gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"Merry Christmas" he said then took the mistletoe off the door

"Yea Merry Christmas to you too" she said before going to her next one

"Hal your files for tod…" she was saying when he took her in his arms and kissed her

"Merry Christmas" he whispered in her ear and took the greenery down too

"Uhh huuh" She said slightly shaken

Steph looked up she had a few more to go and then she saw him, Lester. She knew he would show her no mercy. He had always been hitting on her and wanting her to go out with him but now he too had Mistletoe on his cubby and he was practically jumping in his spot waiting for his chance with her. Bowing her head she read the note that this file was for Bobby.

"Here you go Bobby. Your file for today enjoy" she said backing out of his cubby before he could capture her

"Now now Steph you can't deny me a kiss. I have Mistletoe" he said pleading

"Sigh ok" she said and he came up to her and laid his lips on hers

After several more folders were delivered and several more kisses from Woody, Ram, and Brett she made it to Lester. Before she even got to his cubby he stepped out and took her around the waist, lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a searing kiss.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he said leaning in to do it again

"SANTOS" they all heard

Stephanie slammed the file into his chest and looked up to see Ranger standing with a murderous look on his face. Looking down at the rest of her files she saw the small note attached saying they all went to Ranger. Lester slunk back into his cubby after quickly taking the mistletoe down and Steph hung her head and walked up to Ranger.

"Ummm Mistletoe" Steph told him

"I know" he said pointing up and steph looked where his finger pointed

Ranger smiled at her and she smiled back. He placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her to him. Placing his lips on hers, Steph opened allowing him to slip his tongue inside, giving her the most lust filled, bone melting kiss. Pulling back she was left breathless.

"WOW Merry Christmas to me" she said as she lay her forehead against his

"Babe" he smiled, pulling them into his office, and closing the door

Thanks to a Christmas tradition the RangeMen finally could have a just a little bit of the Burg girl they had all come to fall in love with, but they knew her heart was claimed only by one, and he was feared, and they all knew she was never to be touched. They all took their files and got to work, smiling about the morning of a hundred kisses.

THE END


End file.
